


New traditions

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Will and Hannibal had different Christmas traditions in their childhood.Now they want to create new traditions.God I can not  write  summaries :/
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	New traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow readers,  
> This is another Christmas fic, but also part of the daily problems series/ Universe. Idk. But you can, as always, read it as a standalone, too :)  
> I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I am also posting some fics on Instagram in case you want to check out @worship_hannigram

"Something is missing.", Will stated as he and Hannibal sat on the sofa in front of their Christmas tree or as Will called it "Treestentious".  
"I don't know what you mean, dearest. We have got a tree, decorations and I have already bought presents.", Hannibal answered.  
Will let out a low hum and snuggled closer to his partner.  
" I got it!", Will eventually exclaimed so loud that Danny started barking.  
" Hannibal we haven't watched a Christmas movie yet!"  
Hannibal looked at him, lips curling in slight disgust.  
" I was not aware that this is a necessity on Christmas.", he eventually answered.  
Will looked at him with a slightly offended expression. "Not a necessity, Hannibal? It abso - fucking- loutely is an necessity. It was a tradition in my childhood. My dad and I would always watch some Christmas movies during December. Hell I even did that alone back in Wolftrap."  
"I never felt the urge to watch a movie such like the ones you call Christmas movies. In Lithuania our traditions are a 12 course meals without meat, that symbolizes the twelve apostles its called kūčia. We would always leave plates free for the dead. In Baltimore I would always leave a free plate for Mischa. In my youth we used to sing traditional Lithuanian and sometimes German Christmas Carols. But Christmas movies never crossed my mind."  
Will smiled at Hannibal and said:" Well maybe it's time to create a new tradition, don't you think so? "  
Hannibal looked at him, then smiled mischievously.  
" Very well then, my love. If you get to choose one tradition, I get to choose one too. " Will quirked an eyebrow at him, sighed and answered:" Very well. I go and get the movie then."  
They watched a very funny Christmas movie and even Hannibal chuckled.  
Two days later Will found a plasticsuit on their bed.  
" Hannibal, are you serious? ", he asked.  
Hannibal, already dressed in his plasticsuit answered smiled in amusement at him.  
" Well if I recall it correctly it was my turn to choose a new tradition.", he stated and smiled smugly.  
"Yes, but this can hardly be a tradition, Hannibal. We do that like 6 times a month.", Will argued.  
"That is correct but this is the only time of the year I can try new Christmas recepies and I also wanted to share a 12 course meal with you."  
"I thought there was no flesh in ku.. kor.. kurz-"  
"kūčia." Hannibal corrected.  
"Well I think exceptions can be made.", Hannibal said and winked.  
After that evening their fridge was full of organs from Christmas Carol singers, who, in Hannibals opinion, were out of tune.

**Author's Note:**

> kūčia - a Lithuanian Christmas tradition, where you eat a 12 course meal without meat. This meal symbolizes the 12 apostles.  
> But if I am wrong please correct me, because that is just what I found on the internet :)


End file.
